Clean
by Paradoxica
Summary: Ryou watches his yami sleep. [ Ryou POV ] [Implied, one-side Ryou/Bakura ] [ Homicide ]
1. Clean

Clean  
  
by piper  
  
I was sitting, late at night, alone.  
  
I am not sure what time it was.. Perhaps three or four in the morning. It didn't matter. This book was truly worth the lack of sleep. I didn't want to go upstairs, anyway. Not yet. That would mean I'd have to clean. I don't like cleaning.  
  
I turned the page. It was the last, to my extreme disappointment, though it had been a wonderful story - a mystery filled with turns and twists the whole while till I was sure they must all be the accused. Something Yami had picked for me on my way home. We had past a bookstore and I pointed a few books out. He immediately deemed them 'silly,' dragged me into the store, and had me read aloud the summaries of every single book in the fiction section till he deemed one satisfactory for my consumption. Of course, I had been lying when I told him that this book contained massive orgies and blood but.. It was one of the few things I ever did receive from him. I cherished it.  
  
As I did him. He was mine.  
  
Mine.  
  
I looked up in the lamplight, staring over the rim of my book at seemingly nothing but air. My breath was starting to get heavy. There's nothing there! There's nothing there! I had to keep telling myself when the shadow started to play themselves on the wall, dancing like flames as the dagger came down. Over and over. The echoes of the screams still rung true in my ears.  
  
Then there was nothing there.  
  
I decided I needed to sleep. I was starting to see things. Placing the book down with the uttermost care, I reached up at clicked off the light before heading up the stairs. It was completely dark, except for the gentle bask of the moon that made it's way through the upstairs' windows. It was peacefully silent and I ignored the dry feeling in my throat from the alcohol. I remembered now why I never drank before.  
  
The first thing I knew when I opened the door was that I had left my window open. It was freezing, not to mention very windy, and all of my papers had been blown carelessly to the floor. With an anguished sigh, I ran to catch them, delicate in the wind. It would be a feeble excuse to try and blame the wind for a lack of a history report. As soon as the papers had been firmly settled, I made my way to the window, shutting the two panels closed. I had a sort of a window that seemed more a French door and the lock was weak. It would have been no surprised if it had sprung open on it's own.  
  
When I was sure everything was closed, I turned around and admired my room. My eyes had adjusted to the dark earlier and I could at least survey the shadows under the pale blue moonlight. My desk, my dresser, my bed.. my yami.  
  
I remembered I needed to clean.  
  
I approached his figure, prone and motionless. He looked so pretty with his eyes opened like that. unfazed. Unseeing. A cloud was moving over the moon in the background, cutting off the dream like shimmer of his silver hair that lay fanned about his body like waves. So pretty. So perfect.  
  
Oh, how he would laugh at me later! Call me foolish or something like a silly romantic, always with my head in the clouds and dreaming up words more flowery then necessary. I said love, he said fucking. Hard.  
  
I got caught up in my own thoughts, momentarily forgetting my purpose. The cloud had left it's friend and the light returned. It was then the sheen returned to the blood and returned my attention. I forgot about that. My yami had caused quite a mess. The red substance was everywhere. Dripping down onto my floor, staining my sheets..  
  
I wished he hadn't screamed so loud.. I had to make him quieter. At first I had been really scared when he stopped moving. Had I..? But.. no! Yami would never leave me! After all, he was mine. Mine. This thought had cheered me up greatly.  
  
He would never leave me.  
  
I smiled and pressed a kiss to his lips. They were cold. I'm sure it was the open window that caused this..  
  
Then I began to clean.  
  
..the end. 


	2. Laughter

Clean (cont.)  
by rya  
  
I killed Yuugi-kun. I don't know why. Perhaps I couldn't stand his eyes staring up at me anymore.  
  
Innocent Yuugi-kun.  
  
All I seem to remember was the blood dripping down the front of my shirt... Dripping. Dripping. It was so warm, like taking a shower and I think it splattered onto my cheek. He hadn't even screamed. Kind Yuugi-kun. Gentle Yuugi-kun.  
  
Till the very end he was convinced it was my yami.  
  
The pharaoh didn't expect of course, and as I lowered his body against the floor, I extracted the Sennen Puzzle from around his neck. It was so cold to the touch... Surprisingly so, as it was covered in fresh blood, still hot from his once living form. Even as I held it up to my eyes, the kisses of crimson delight dripped like water from it's golden surface, the wadjet eye seeming to grin. To smile. It was oh so funny!  
  
And how proud Yami would be.  
  
I walked out the door, it's hinge still broken from where I had kicked it inside. It seemed to cry in pain as I past, a protesting shriek of busted metal vibrating beneath my fingertips as it swung open. The back door. No one ever came in the back door anyway... It was obvious for it was in poor shape and rusted to the core.  
  
The Sennen Ring clanged against it's newest companion, this new friend to play! Oh, the Puzzle was overjoyed! It always was. Even in the pale moon light of the night, it grinned at me. Eyes shouldn't grin... Should they? Oh, but this one did! And it was laughing... hysterically. It was so joyful, so maddening... I had to join. Our chuckles echoed through the empty streets.  
  
I started running then. Down the alleys and up the fire escape to my room. Tou-san was still away. I pushed open the window with all the gracefulness of a cat. I'm proud of my own leanness... Very few are as graceful as me. That is, expect for him.  
  
He was waiting for me. As if he'd known what I done. I laughed joyously.  
  
"Yami! Oh, Yami! You'll be so proud of me!" His lifeless eyes seemed to smile as I fell on my knees beside his slumped form. I had left him in the chair that evening. He must have enjoyed being out of that bed... He had been there for days. "Look! Look what I have for you!" I shoved the Sennen Puzzle into his hands, grinning madly. Joy was overwhelming me... I could feel his praise. He didn't have to speak.  
  
"Oh, Yami..."  
  
I let out a content sigh as I rested my head in his lap. He was always so cold lately. Cold! No matter how I dressed him. I looked up with a frown. "Oh, Yami... You should have told me... Told me you were cold!"  
  
Like a rabbit, I sprung to my feet. Ha! I was so many different animals tonight! Next I shall be an elk, I should think! I thought no one ever was an elk. I should be one. I flung open my closet door, finding one of the few extra blankets I love since stored in there. I was never cold... I hated feeling stuffy blankets. Though I supposed that if the time should arrive I would be cold, I'd be prepared.  
  
"Here," I said with a smile and wrapped it around his shoulders. His head lolled over to the left into my hands. I giggled. He was always so affectionate! As I reached to embrace him, he released the Sennen Puzzle and it rolled from his fingertips on to the floor. I stared down at it. It stared back.  
  
"Isn't it so funny, Yami? It laughs! Come on! Laugh with me, Yami!  
  
.... Laugh with me!"  
  
  
  
...the end(?)  
  
  
***  
AuthorÕs Comments: This fiction and others may also be found at The Mystery (located at: http://www.shitenshi.net/yuugiou/), an archive created by my friend, Loren Leah ... As to whether I should continue this fic or not, I will leave it up to the reviewers. Some have been curious as to why Ryou snapped as he did, which may be further explained if I continued. It then also become much more pairing oriented, albeit one-sided. Should I continue?  
  
*** 


End file.
